


School Days

by lostangelkira



Series: Mating Season [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fun, Kid Fic, Love, Multi, Reveal, Violence, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids start school...and things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days

**Author's Note:**

> *Author's Note*
> 
> Here's a little piece I decided to do some time ago, but felt now was the time to release it. This takes place a few weeks after 'At First Sight'.

*Dean*

 

It was a madhouse as he and Cas worked to get the kids' lunches put together. They were both grateful that Bobby, Tamriel, Alfie and his new mate, Tobias, were there to help them with getting the children dressed and fed breakfast. Even though Tamriel was still feeling off, just a little over three months pregnant. Naturally, Bobby worried and constantly watched her. Tamriel had snapped at him for his behavior a few times, but she still greatly appreciated the concern from her mate. Hell, he wasn't feeling that well himself. He was two months pregnant himself and didn't want to do anything except just lay in bed. But they needed his help and he wasn't going to miss out on dropping his own children off to their first day of school, baby bump or not. Thankfully, wearing one his larger t-shirts from towards the end of his first pregnancy covered him nicely. Once they were done with breakfast and everyone had their bags, they sat them down in the living room.

“Ground rules,” Dean said, addressing their nine children. “One; no showing off any powers or your wings. Humans don't take to stuff like that very well at the best of times. Two, you will be polite and courteous to your classmates and teachers. Three, you will remain at the school and wait for us or one of your Uncles to pick you up. No flying. Period. If you're in severe danger, it's ok. Just get somewhere safe. Four, there will be demon children attending your school. They are getting this same talk too. You will be polite and treat them like any of your other classmates. If they do try to hurt any of you or they're trying to do something bad, defend yourselves. Is all that clear?”

“Yes, Daddy,” they answered in unison, nodding gravely.

He smiled and held his arms open. “Group hug.”

The little ones tackled him, holding on tight. Once their little family huddle was over, they all piled into the huge van that they'd restored, in order to be able to fit everyone comfortably. When they pulled up to the school, there were a few parents speaking with some of the teachers, their children going inside. A young woman in a simple t-shirt and slacks came up to them. Leaving Castiel to help their kids out, he met her on the sidewalk.

“You must be Dean Winchester,” she said with a smile. “I'm Claire Donovan and I'll be teaching one of the three 1st grade classes. My roster shows I have four of your children in my class, along with two of their...cousins, I believe?”

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Donovan,” he replied in kind, shaking her hand.

“Nine children is impressive,” she said, watching with him as his mate finished getting the last of the kids out of the van safely. “Are they...”

“Oh, they're all ours,” he answered. “It's a new, experimental process. It has to do with using lab-grown, blank eggs and mixing our genetic material before implanting it.” He hated lying about his kids. But how else could they explain it?

She shrugged. “Who am I to judge you? You're clearly happy and love your family very much. They are lovely kids. And don't worry; they're in good hands here.”

“I'm not worried,” he scoffed.

“Yeah, you are,” she chuckled, lightly slapping his arm. “I can tell. Anyway, school lets out at 3. I usually stay until about 6, so if you're running late, I'll be happy to watch them.”

“Thanks,” he said as Cas walked up.

He talked with the teacher briefly before the warning bell rang. They stood and watched their kids go inside.

“They grow up so quickly,” Cas sighed.

“Too true,” a rough, British voice added from behind them.

Turning around, they found none other than Crowley standing there. Both of them grew tense.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked, ready to pull his blade.

“Seeing my children off,” he snapped, rolling his eyes. He then looked back towards the school. They followed his gaze and saw two twin girls holding hands as they followed one of the teachers inside.

“So you're one of the demons with kids in this school,” Cas said.

“Sounds like Dean's thick skull is contagious,” Crowley added.

“Watch it,” Dean growled. “Good thing we have a truce when it comes to our kids. They don't need to be dragged into our fights. Not when they have a chance to co-exist peacefully.”

“For once, I agree with you, squirrel. Well, best be off.”

And with that Crowley disappeared.

“Come on, Dean,” Castiel purred. “Let's go home. Now with the house to ourselves...”

“You don't even have to finish that sentence, baby,” Dean said with a grin, taking hold of Cas's hand and heading for their car.

 

*Jonathan*

 

As they took their seats, he could tell his three siblings with him; Molly, Andrew, and Cassie, were nervous. When a set of twin girls sat next to him, his senses told him they were demons. The taller of the two girls looked back at him, her eyes going wide. He noticed that her twin was trembling. Remembering what his father had told them, he smiled and waved a little. They relaxed and returned the wave with shy smiles. Before he could say anything, the last bell rang and the door to their classroom was shut by their teacher.

“Good morning, class!” the teacher said excitedly. “I'm Ms. Donovan and I'll be your teacher this year. Now, we have a fairly large class. So everyone's going to come up front and introduce themselves.”

Jon was attentive, watching and listening as his classmates introduced themselves one by one. He felt a little relief when he saw two of his cousins; Mina and Noah. He and his siblings were quick about their introductions, still nervous about being around humans. The twins sitting beside him were last; Emily and Amelia MacLeod. Both of them were just as nervous as they had been. Both of them looked relieved to sit down again.

“Alright,” the teacher said with a smile, setting a piece of paper on each of their desks, “Now we're going to take a pop quiz.” Some of the other kids groaned. “Don't fret, you won't be graded on it. It's just to get an idea of what all of you know and what you struggle with. That way I won't bore you to tears with things you already know. After this, I'll be taking you to your music class.”

Jon and Emily finished the test first, only fifteen minutes after starting it. He'd breezed through the history and math sections, both his best subjects. The English part had been the hardest. Too many rules to remember. Both of them sat quietly, exchanging looks every now and again. When everyone else was done, Ms. Donovan walked them to music class. It wasn't a difficult class and the teacher was fun. He wasn't surprised when his sister Cassie got very enthusiastic with her singing, really letting her voice go. What surprised him was Emily matching her note for note, ending with them finishing with a lovely duet. The teacher and the other students had been stunned by their talent. Naturally, Cassie blushed redder than a fire hydrant and hid behind him when she got praise from the teacher and other kids cheered. Emily shrank into her seat as much as she could. He couldn't help but smile. It was a relief that they were actually fitting in. An hour later, they headed back to their main classroom, walking behind Ms. Donovan. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice when Emily stopped to tie her shoe. He ended up knocking her onto the ground.

“Sorry about that,” he said, offering his hand to help her up. She accepted it and he pulled her back onto her feet. While she brushed her clothes off, he noticed the necklace she wore looked very familiar...

“You like Batman?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Cool,” he replied. “So do I. Who's your favorite villain? Mine's Mr. Freeze.”

“Tie between Joker and Catwoman,” she replied, smiling a little. “What else do you like?”

“Well..., I love to read all kinds of books,” he began as they continued walking to class. As they talked and they found they had quite a bit in common, he could tell that he wasn't going to mind school so much.

 

*Dean*

 

“Would you calm down, Dean?” Castiel asked, exasperated. “You're making me nervous and nauseous with all your pacing.”

“I can't help it,” he all but snapped. “I just want to know how their day went.”

“So do I,” Cas replied. “But they don't get out for another five minutes.”

“Figures he'd be a worrier,” Michael chuckled, him and Jody sitting on the open tailgate of his new extended cab pickup truck. After his kids had been born, he'd started his own construction company and it was doing very well.

“You're one to talk,” she laughed. “You had feathers falling out left and right all day today.”

“What about you two?” Castiel asked, looking over to Adam and Lucifer. Adam was dressed in scrubs, being that after they took the kids home, he'd be off to the hospital to start his shift. Lucifer worked from their home, as a writer. He wrote a lot of short stories for...erotic publications.

“I'm not ashamed to admit that I was worried,” Lucifer said. “These are my first little ones and this is the first time they're out of the house on their own. I love seeing them grow up, but hate it at the same time.”

Dean and the others nodded in agreement.

“Well, don't you all make a pretty picture,” they heard Crowley say.

Naturally, they all tensed and turned toward him as he walked up from the thick line of trees across the street from the school.

“Oh, come off it,” he growled. “I'm just here to pick up my kids. Thought I'd ruffle a few feathers for fun.”

“I have to ask,” Dean said, able to stop pacing. “Who or what did you knock up to get kids in the first place?”

He shrugged. “I may be a demon, but I'm not dead. I was with a woman named Lola off and on for a while. She showed up one day on my doorstep, about to pop. After assuring they were mine, I let her stay with me. She had them and died from complications. And of course this all happened after the Big Kahuna thought it was a bright idea to alter demons like he did you angels. Now we have our own forms, complete with wings and tails. Both of which are big pains in the arse. As well as some form of conscience. I couldn't abandon them, so...I've been raising them. I love those little girls and I'd kill to protect them.”

“So did the wings and tail come with a pitchfork too?” Dean snickered.

Before Crowley could come up with a comeback, the school bell rang. They all quickly turned their attention to the school's entrance, kids spilling out and going in all directions. He was tackled hard enough to make him stumble as seven of their nine swarmed him.

“I missed you guys too,” he said, accepting their many hugs and kisses. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah!” they shouted before starting to talk all at once.

“Easy, kids,” Castiel said, quieting them down. “You can tell us more at home.”

“Ok, papa,” they replied, giving him hugs too.

While Cas was handling them, Dean looked around for Jon and Amriel. He found them walking out with Crowley's girls, chatting enthusiastically. When Amriel saw them, she brightened up. Grabbing the twins' hands, she practically dragged them over to him and Cas.

“Hey there, angel,” he said with a smile. “Did you have a good day?”

“It was great!” she all but shouted. “Me and Jon made new friends.” She pulled the girls forward. Both of them looked terrified. “This is Emily and Amy MacLeod. We have a bunch in common. Jon even made friends with a boy named Luke. And there's a little jerk boy named Trent that pulled my hair all day long too.”  
Dean couldn't help but chuckle. “You know that when a boy does things like that, it means he likes you.”

“Eww!” Amriel said, shuddering. “Gross, Dad!”

He laughed, noticing the twins had stepped closer to him. They both held their hands out.

“I'm Emily,” the little girl on the left said. “It's nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester.”

“Same here,” he told her, smiling a little as he shook her hand, then her sister's.

“Dad, could we have a sleepover on Friday?” Amriel asked. “Please?”

“Well...if their dad is ok with it, then yes,” he replied.

“Yay!” she squealed, hugging her new friends.

Crowley had come up to them and his girls went to him, giving him a hug. It was odd to see the now King of Hell take a knee and hug the twin girls with such care and affection.

“Papa, may we go to Amriel's house on Friday for a sleepover?” Amy asked politely. Amriel looked to Crowley and hugged him along with the twins.  
“Pleeeeease, Mr. MacLeod?” she whined.

“At least you've raised polite children,” Crowley sighed. “As long as you two behave and do your homework this week, you can go.”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” the three girls said excitedly, tightening their hug.

“Alright, come on, Amriel,” Dean said. “Time to go home.”

The whole way home, the kids were all chatting with each other about their days. Cas reached over and stroked his thigh, smiling widely. He couldn't stop from grinning either.

 

Friday Afternoon

 

*Dean*

 

He waited patiently as the final bell of the day rang, the kids pouring out, clearly excited that it was Friday. His kids tackled him once again, hugging him tight before running off. Their boys were sleeping over at Michael's with his sons, except Jon. Sam and Gabe's girls were going to be dropped off in about an hour at their home, to sleep over. Amriel and the twins were the last to come out, talking and laughing together. Crowley was there to see them before they went with Dean.

“You two be good now,” Crowley told them. “And have fun.”

“Yes, papa,” they replied, hugging him.

Crowley stood and turned to him. “I'll be out to pick them up Sunday afternoon.”

“Ok,” Dean said with a nod. “Come along, girls.”

Both little girls were very polite and allowed him to buckle them in next to Amriel, Jon going last. The kids talked amongst themselves during the drive home and it was quite pleasant. It was going to be a nice change to have the house not so full. Once they got home and he'd gotten the kids out of the car, Amriel took the twins' bags and ran in, excited to show her friends around. Jon followed along, no doubt hoping to play with the girls. As he walked in, he saw Sam's girls; Danielle and Cassie run after the other kids. Dean found Castiel in the kitchen with Samandriel and Sam, baking cookies. He smiled as he went to Cas and pulled him close. The angel turned into his hug and kissed him briefly.

“Have any trouble?” he asked, going back to spooning out dough onto several cookie sheets.

“Nah,” Dean said, reaching over and grabbing a spoonful of raw cookie dough. “They were fantastic. I see you're teaching these two how to bake your awesome cookies.”

“They need to learn sometime,” he quipped, earning a cuff to his head from Sam's wing.

“I hope the twins run you ragged,” Sam growled playfully.

“Yeah, right,” Dean chuckled. “Those two adore me and Cas. They won't give us any problems. In fact, I'm going to go and see what the little munchkins are up to.”

Giving Cas another kiss and stealing another scoop of cookie dough, he headed upstairs to find the kids playing Twister together. They had their wings out and clearly very relaxed around each other. Emily and Amelia had their little wings out, tails too. Unlike their wings, the girls had bat-like wings; very elegantly arched and ribbed. Their tails were pretty cute too; the skin slightly darker than the rest of their complexion, the tips flared out into a spade shape. The appendages curled and twisted in excited motions behind them, reflecting their moods. Dean laughed when Emily reached over her sister and over to Amriel with her tail and wiggled the tip along her ribs.

“Hey!” she giggled, trying to wriggle away from it, but keep her balance. “That's...cheating!”

Emily just grinned and tickled her faster until Amriel fell over, taking Amelia, Jon and Cassie with her.

“I win!” she shouted, standing up straight.

“You're going to get it now,” Amriel growled playfully.

She pounced the young demon and proceeded to tickle her, the other kids joining in. Dean chose to step in and save little Emily, scooping her up and tickling the others. After several minutes of constant tickling and laughing, they all sat back a bit and called truce to catch their breath. Amriel and Amelia were sitting beside each other. Jon was leaning against her bed, Danielle and Cassie sprawled out on the carpet. Emily was sitting in his lap, her tail curling and uncurling. Out of nowhere, Emily yelped and jerked up, her tail coming around to rest in her lap. Looking over her shoulder, he saw there was a small tack sticking out of her tail.

“Hold still,” he told her softly, reaching over and easing the tack from her skin. She winced, but didn't pull away. Dean then laid a finger over the prick and quickly healed it, not a mark left behind. “Better?”

The girl turned and nodded, giving him a lovely smile.

“Now how's about we all go downstairs?” he asked, getting to his feet, still holding Emily. “We'll order some pizza and pick a movie. And since it's still warm out...we'll set up the movie screen and projector in the backyard and camp out tonight.”

“Awesome!” Jon exclaimed, running out and heading for the stairs first.

“Is that ok with you girls?” he asked as they walked out and downstairs much more calmly.

“Yeah,” Emily replied. “We've never camped out before.”

“Well, we're going to remedy that today,” he told them with a smile. “I'll even make my famous S'mores.”

All the girls cheered excitedly. He could tell this was going to be a good weekend.

 

*Sunday Morning*

 

“Everyone want blueberry pancakes?” Castiel asked as he walked into the kitchen. The kids all nodded enthusiastically, sitting at the table, waiting patiently while Cas made breakfast.

“Did you all sleep well?” Dean asked the little ones, kissing the top of each little head as he made his way to his seat at the head of the table.

“Yes, Daddy,” his kids replied.

“Yes, Mr. Winchester,” Emily and Amelia said.

As Castiel started setting food on the table, there was a knock at the door. Dean got up and went to answer it. He was a little surprised to see Crowley on the other side.

“Hey,” he greeted. “We weren't expecting you for a few hours. We're just sitting down to breakfast.”

“I miss the girls, frankly,” Crowley replied, stepping inside when Dean gave him room to pass by. “And...something's been brought to my attention that you need to know as well.”

“What?” Dean asked, shutting the door.

“Well, there's talk downstairs of demons that are still loyal to Abaddon and the other Knights that you took care of a few years back,” he said quietly, so the children didn't hear. “They're looking to get revenge. And I don't want to know what they've got in mind. Not to mention that there's talk in the Hunter circles about...things being a little weird in this area. I think they're talking about your lot.”

“Bobby's supposed to have assured Hunters that this area is safe,” Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I'll have to talk with him. See if we can't get that talk stomped out. I don't want our kids to be targets.”

“You and me both, feather duster,” Crowley said, nodding in agreement as they walked into the dining room.

“Care for some pancakes?” Dean asked.

“Why not?” he said, grinning when his girls turned around and saw him. They got up from their chairs and gave him a tight hug. “You girls have a good time?”

“Yes, papa,” Emily said excitedly. “We watched movies out in the backyard and camped out. Mr. Winchester made us s'mores and we played Twister. They're really nice to us here.”

“That's great, Emily,” Crowley told her as he sat next to her.

Breakfast was a fairly quiet affair and once they were done, the twins went upstairs and packed their things.

“Thank you for letting us stay the weekend, Mr. Winchester,” the girls told him, giving him a brief hug.

“We loved having you here, girls,” Dean purred. “Feel free to come back anytime.”

Once Crowley and the twins were gone, he called Bobby.

“What can I do for you, Dean?” Bobby asked as the phone was picked up.

“Have you heard anything from any Hunters about...weird stuff happening in this neck of the woods?” he asked.

“Well, yeah,” he answered. “With y'all throwing around the kind of power you got, people are going to talk. But I've assured them there's nothing here causing trouble. Relax, Dean. I'm not going to let anything happen to your kids.”

“Great,” he sighed in relief. “Thanks, Bobby. And by the way, keep an ear out for any chatter on demons. Crowley gave me a tip on possible retaliation for the Knights of Hell.”

“Got it. Take care, Dean.”

“Always,” he replied before hanging up.

 

**

 

Time goes by and the days get shorter and colder. By mid-November, Dean feels even fatter than when he did the first time around with pregnancy, his stomach sticking way out. He hadn't left the house since he'd started gaining weight last month like it was going out of style. Thankfully, he barely had a month left to go. And by the time he'd be ready to lay, the kids would be out for Christmas Break. Looking out the window, he wishes he could go with Cas to drop the kids off and pick them up. But it was too much effort to hide his pregnancy from everyone with his Grace and he didn't want to have to explain the radical weight loss in a month if he just went out like this. But at least he didn't have to worry too much about the children. They loved school. They were learning so much and they had fun doing it. Not to mention every one of their kids had tons of friends that adored them. Yet, he had a nagging feeling something was up.

“Feeling ok?” he heard Tamriel ask, coming to stand beside him, looking out the window.

“I'm fine,” he sighed. “Just a little hungry. I'm going to raid the fridge for leftovers. Care to join me?”

She nodded, smiling widely as she rubbed her own belly.

 

*Jonathan*

 

Jon felt uneasy as they passed the janitor cleaning a spill of water in the hall, heading back to their classroom from P.E. He was exhausted from the game of dodgeball they'd played. The janitor stared at him and his little sisters and it was very uncomfortable. In fact, he can't remember ever seeing this man in the school before. Shaking off the feeling, he was the last back in the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

“Ok class,” Ms. Donovan said, “Time to go over our spelling and math tests. If we get through that quickly, then I'll read more from The Hobbit.” She looked over to him. “Jon, would you mind helping me?”

“Yes, Ms. Donovan,” he replied, taking a stack of papers from her.

He was quick to pass out everyone's tests, smiling when he noticed his siblings had gotten perfect scores. Of course, he missed one on his spelling test. He always had trouble remembering 'I before E, except after C.'

They went over the spelling test quickly. But when they got to the math test...Jon got the most horrible feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Looking over to his left, his siblings were clearly feeling it too. Emily quickly tapped his shoulder, making him turn to her.

“Look outside,” she whimpered, visibly shaking.

Jon turned and stared out the window. His heart leapt into his throat. Demons...and a lot of them, were coming from the woods. Jon didn't waste time. Going into his bag, he grabbed the fresh can of salt he'd put there, just in case. He knew his parents would protect them and that they didn't need to worry. But he still carried a few things with him in case they needed it. Running to the classroom door, he spread a line of salt before going to the windows and doing the same.

“What in the world are you doing, Jon?” his teacher asked. “You're making a mess.”

The classroom door opened and there stood the janitor. He wasn't a demon. But it still wasn't a good vibe he was getting from the man.

“Ah, good,” Ms. Donovan sighed. “Could you please clean that up? I honestly don't know what's gotten into my student.”

“Oh, I plan to clean up,” the man growled, picking him up by the shirt collar. “Thought you'd escape detection, you little monster.”

“What are you doing?!” Ms. Donovan shouted, coming over to pull him away. “Put him down!”

The man slapped her, making the other kids scream and huddle together towards the back of the room.

“Hate to break it to you, sweetheart,” he growled, shaking him hard. “But this little rat and a number of your other students are beings that want nothing more than to see us humans dead.”

“You're crazy,” she said, pulling Jon from him and holding him tight.

Emily tackled the man's legs and hit him. The man pulled a bottle from his pocket, opening it. He slung what looked like water from it. When it hit Emily, she screamed, moving away from him. She had burns on her face and arms.

“What did you do?!” Ms. Donovan all but screamed, going to her and looking at the burns.

“Relax,” he snapped, pouring some on his hand and her arm. “It's holy water. It means that the little girl you're holding is a fucking demon. And it needs to be killed.”

“You got everything under control here, Ken?” Jon heard a familiar voice ask.

Turning to the voice, he felt a little relief to see Rufus, a friend of Grandpa Bobby and his dad.

“I'm doing fine,” the guy said. “Just have a difficult civilian in here.”

“Hey there, Jon,” Rufus said when he noticed him. “Are you ok?”

“You know this kid?” Ken asked.

“Yeah,” Rufus answered, “This is one of Dean Winchester's kids, one of his oldest.”

“What the fuck did that guy get into?” Ken asked. “This kid ain't human. Surely you know that.”

“So what?” Rufus snarled. “He's a good kid, like my girls were at his age. Look, I'm following your lead here, Ken. But you told me we were after a demon possessing teachers.”

“Yeah, well, I'm after more,” Ken growled. “There's tons of little monsters running around this school and we need to take care of them.”

“Like hell I'm killing small children,” Rufus snarled, putting himself between Ken and the others.

While the two Hunters were standing off, he could see demons were still advancing on the school. He panicked and ran. Bolting out into the corridor, there were other Hunters roaming the halls. Running away from them, he ran out one of the main doors. And right into a wall of demons. Startled, he took flight, quickly darting away from their hands, heading for home.

 

*Dean*

 

“No...,” he laughed as he arranged a thick quilt in the bottom of his new nest, looking over to Tamriel, who was doing the same on his right. “You really set his hat on fire?”

She nodded. “I was tired of seeing that ratty old thing when he has other hats exactly like it in much better shape.”

“I can imagine the look on his face,” Dean chuckled, getting to his feet.

“It was priceless,” Tamriel added with a grin.

Before he could say anything else, he heard the front door slam open and shut.

“What the hell?” he said, heading upstairs, Tamriel following him.

When he saw Jonathan leaning against the door, panting, that weird feeling he'd had earlier intensified. The poor kid's wings were trembling and he had tears on his face.

“Jon?” he asked softly. “What's wrong? Where are your brothers and sisters?”

When the kid noticed him, he ran to him and hugged his legs tight.

“Dad...there...there are Hunters at the school,” he started saying quickly. “And demons. Dozens and dozens of them. I...I ran to get help. They're still at school.”

“Stay here with Tamriel, ok?” he asked. Jon nodded, going to the pregnant angel in the living room.

“Cas,” he prayed, running outside and taking flight, which sucked carrying all the extra weight he had. “Get to the kids' school. They're in trouble. Bring everyone you can.”

When he got there, Hunters were surrounding the building, fighting off demons that were trying to get inside. No doubt they were after the children. He growled as he manifested his blade and dove in to a small patch of demons, five total. As he fought them off viciously, Castiel showed up, going head to head with several of the pricks that were trying to go after their little ones. Gabriel, Sam and Michael showed up not long after; with at least two dozen other angels in tow. The demons either lost their lives or they ran for the hills after seeing so many angels coming to fight.

When the fight against the demons was over, Dean and Cas both strode with purpose into the school. The Hunters that had fought let them in, clearly awestruck that they were in the presence of angels. Dean thanked the fact that most Hunters were very religious. The first classroom with people in it they came to had Rufus staring down another Hunter he didn't recognize, Ms. Donovan and her class behind Rufus. When the Hunter noticed them walk in, he pulled a knife.

“Put that away now,” Dean growled viciously, wings spread wide. “Or I'll use it to carve you like a fucking turkey.”

“See, Rufus?” the Hunter snarled. “The Winchesters have sided with what they're supposed to hunt. Going so far as to breeding with them. He needs to be taken care of too.”

When the Hunter turned and threw his knife, he ended up cutting little Cassie's arm....and ending by stabbing little Emily in the stomach. She collapsed in shock. Ms. Donovan pressed her hands around the knife, keeping her still, so not to make it worse. Both he and Cas saw red. Dean lunged forward and picked the Hunter up by his throat.

“How dare you harm innocent children?!” he shouted, his voice thundering through the room, his true voice bordering on eruption.

A booming growl rang out in the room and caused them all to turn towards the door. Crowley stood there. And he was pissed. Even Dean swallowed hard as he let his new true form bleed out. He now stood at around seven feet tall, great horns curling back behind his head. His skin was a dry red color, massive dark wings spreading until they hit either wall and still weren't extended fully. His tail was snapping back and forth, the spaded end clearly sharp, as it left gouge marks in the floor and walls. When he saw little Emily lying on the floor, bleeding and shaking with pain, he looked at the human Dean was holding.

“He's mine, Dean,” he snarled, his voice super deep and warped with malice. “No one hurts my family.”

“Be my guest,” Dean said, knowing the guy would pay for what he'd done.

Ken flailed as he handed him over. Crowley just grinned and snapped his fingers. A pair of large, menacing looking demons appeared.

“We're going to have fun, you and I,” Crowley told him as he handed him over to the demons, who vanished. No doubt downstairs.

With the last threat taken care of, Crowley stepped over to the little ones, kneeling next to his daughter. Ms. Donovan shielded her with her body, no doubt scared out of her mind. But Emily reached out to him.

“Papa,” she whimpered, trying to move to him.

He eased the teacher back from his child and picked her up with great care. Dean had never seen such a heartbreaking look on anyone's face, especially Crowley's. Gabriel came in, Jophiel and Mariel right behind him.

“Is everyone ok?” Gabriel asked.

“We've got a child badly injured,” Dean said, pulling Mariel towards Emily.

The angel eyed Crowley warily at first. But when she saw how lost and heartbroken Crowley looked and the small child bleeding out in his arms, she went up to him.

“We can help her,” Mariel told him. “But we need to get somewhere secure. Let's head over to Dean's.”

“Thank you,” Crowley said, further shocking them all.

He disappeared, Mariel and Jophiel right behind him. Dean noticed that the human students and Ms. Donovan were clearly shell shocked and scared out of their minds. There was no way they'd be able to wipe their minds of this clean enough.

“Dean, police are here,” Cas said quietly. “We're exposed and there's no hiding it. There are dead demons all over in their true forms, angels out there trying to clean up. Michael said he was going to take care of making a statement to them and to the news. But we should get the kids home and make sure everyone's ok. The cops can get the other children home safely.” He then looked to the kids' teacher, who was staring at her hands, covered in blood. “We should bring her along and explain.”

“I agree,” Dean said, kneeling next to the teacher. “Come here kids.”

Once they had all of their kids and their nieces and nephews in the class, they did a quick flight back to their home. The kids all went to their rooms, shaken by what had happened. Claire, on the other hand, bolted for the bathroom and retched violently. Dean followed behind her and went to comfort her, ease her stomach with just a bit of Grace. Once Claire got herself cleaned up, he led her to a nearby guest room, easing her to sit on the bed.

“So...all of you are angels?” she finally asked, unable to stop staring at his wings.

“Yes,” he replied. “Me and my brother, Sam, were human. But then we fell in love with our mates and after our first mating season with them, we turned into angels. Because our love is pure.”

“And your children...did...how were they born?”

“They were hatched from eggs,” Dean told her, stroking his massive belly. “Jon, Amriel and Michael were our first set. I carried them, like I'm carrying now. I'll lay in about a month. Castiel carried our six other children. Angels, while identifying as either male or female, are all capable of becoming pregnant.”

“Yikes,” Claire said. “Do you...have female...parts?”

“Nope,” he replied. “They get out the same way they got in.”

Claire winced.

“Never in my life could I have imagined ever meeting angels,” she said after a long silence. “It's...pretty amazing really. And I do love your kids. They are very well behaved and they love to learn. I'm honored to teach them.”

“And thank you for protecting them like you did,” Dean told her, pulling her in for a hug.

He groaned as he got to his feet.

“Ugh, my back is killing me and I'm exhausted. I'm going to go take a nap. Have Cas or one of the other angels floating around here to take you home, ok?”

“Got it,” she said, following him out the room.

 

*Castiel*

 

After getting a quick dinner of soup and sandwiches made up and helping the kids get a bowl, he went to the room that Crowley had been given. He knocked quietly, opening the door. Emily was lying in the bed, sleeping peacefully. Crowley was sitting in an armchair next to her.

“How is she?” he asked softly.

“She's fine,” Crowley replied. “Jophiel and Mariel were able to heal her completely, save for a small scar. She's resting now.”

“Would you like something to eat?” he asked. “We have soup and some sandwiches.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, getting to his feet. “I need to stretch my legs anyway. You know, I'm surprised that you're so hospitable to us.”

Castiel shrugged. “Having a family changes people. Even you.”

Once everyone was fed and settled in for the night, he went downstairs, finding Tamriel and Dean in their nests, watching a news report on TV.

“And there you have it ladies and gentlemen,” the news reporter said excitedly. “Proof that the supernatural exists. You just heard the Archangel Michael make a statement to the people of the world. What's going to come of this amazing development? Tune it at 11 for more details.”

Dean turned the TV off as Cas eased down next to him, pulling him into a hug.

“Everyone doing ok?” he asked, running a hand through Cas's feathers.

“They're all just fine,” Cas told him. “We're all going to be fine. Bobby's working on getting all the Hunters he can together and we're all going to sit down and lay everything out on the table.”

“Good,” he sighed. “I don't want to go through another day like this.”

“Me either,” Cas told him, kissing him. “They'll be ok. Crowley's going to be cracking down on the demons in Hell, Michael's going to have angels stationed down there to watch for other activity like with the demons today. And with what we're going to be doing with the Hunters, it's going to be just fine.”

“I think you're right,” Dean purred, nipping Cas's neck playfully.

“Dean...Tamriel is right beside us,” Cas warned, warming up to his affections.

“Relax, she's out like a light,” Dean said, stroking his chest. “Besides, it's nothing she hasn't seen.”

Castiel eventually gave up the fight and let himself give in to Dean. In spite of the near tragedy they'd had, they refused to let it get to them. They would come back from this, they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm going to try and get something done featuring Bobby and Tamriel. After that, I plan to post the first chapter to a few different story ideas I have. Whichever one gets the most comments, will be the one I work on, followed by one of the other ones, and so on.


End file.
